Refacciones para el corazón
by Akihara
Summary: Tadashi Dashi06 es un robot creado por el doctor Hiro Hamada. Hay cosas que no tiene permitido, una de ellas es preguntar por los anteriores "Dashis" y la segunda es preguntar por "Tadashi Hamada". Él es solo un robot creado para acompañar al doctor Hamada, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Dashi empieza a desarrollar una avería llamada "amor" hacia su creador?
1. Chapter 1

Refacciones para el corazón.

Hola! Este fic lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho, se supone que iba a ponerlo después de So far away pero no puedo evitar subirlo.

Espero que le den una oportunidad y que les guste.

Disclaimer: Big hero 6 no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes para esta historia.

Resumen: Tadashi Dashi06 es un robot creado por el doctor Hiro Hamada. Hay cosas que no tiene permitido, una de ellas es preguntar por los anteriores "Dashis" y la segunda es preguntar por "Tadashi Hamada".

Él es solo un robot creado para acompañar al doctor Hamada, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Dashi empieza a desarrollar una avería llamada "amor" hacia su creador?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_El amor, ¿Qué es?._

_Amor, es una serie de datos. Es algo que el ser humano no entiende._

_El amor no tiene forma._

_El amor es destructivo para alguien como yo, así que "el amor" debe ser un terrible virus…_

Él abrió los ojos un día de marzo donde las flores de sakura se agitaban con el viento. Lo primero que hizo fue ver el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a él, se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello alborotado del color de la obsidiana, de ojos grandes color avellana, según sus datos ese joven era Hiro Hamada, su creador.

Su creador agacho la cabeza presionando con fuerza un lugar en su pecho, sus datos decían que aquel lugar era su acceso al chip de personalidad.

—…dashi.

—Buenos días, Hiro. –saludo como estaba indicado en su protocolo. El joven levanto la mirada hacia él, no lo había notado antes pero sus ojos mostraban una línea rojiza y negra en los parpados inferiores.

Sus datos no decían nada de eso o de las partículas de agua que se agolpaban en los ojos de su creador. Busco en su base de datos una vez más hasta encontrar el archivo.

{Lagrimas}

Eran lágrimas lo que salían de los ojos de su creador y no partículas de agua como había creído al principio.

Levanto su mano hasta la cabeza contraria y pasó sus dedos por el cabello del color de la obsidiana, era lo que sus datos decían "suave" al tacto. Su creador lo había hecho lo más parecido a un humano posible, tenía tacto, pensamientos, incluso podía equivocarse… Estaba programado para ser un "Tadashi" aunque no sabía exactamente qué era eso.

—No llores, Hiro. –dijo el robot moviendo su otra mano hacia el rostro de su creador. El chico tembló un poco ante su toque y empezó a sollozar, primero bajito y después más alto. Lo sintió aferrarse con fuerza a él con ambos brazos, así que hizo lo mismo y lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo.

Mientras Hiro lloraba Tadashi vio a su alrededor analizando todo, su mirada se detuvo en una figura blanca que estaba del otro lado del laboratorio.

Sus datos decían que se trataba de Baymax, un asistente médico personal creado por… No sabía por quién había sido creado el asistente médico, parecía que le faltaba esa parte de la información.

Hiro seguía llorando y no parecía querer parar aun si él le decía cosas como "shh, calma. Ya estoy aquí" aunque no sabía exactamente porque tenía que decir eso.

Volvió su mirada a Baymax, el asistente medico lo saludo moviendo la mano, Tadashi hizo lo mismo sin soltar el abrazo en el que tenía envuelto a Hiro.

Poco a poco os sollozos de Hiro se detuvieron, sentía un poco de humedad en el hombro derecho donde su creador había estado recargado todo ese tiempo. Pero ahora no se movía, seguía respirando así que no se preocupó mucho.

—Está dormido… -dijo Baymax hablando por fin y acercándose a ambos.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto Tadashi inclinando un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro de Hiro. El chico tenía aun rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y podía ver que sus pestañas estaban húmedas.

—Hiro necesita dormir adecuadamente en una cama. Una posición cómoda ayudara a descansar sus músculos. Si me permites, lo llevare a la cama. –Baymax estiro los brazos hacia Hiro para levantarlo, sin embargo Tadashi lo levanto con cuidado y lo abrazo contra él. Sin disimulo movió al chico lejos del alcance del robot blanco.

—Yo lo llevare. –susurro viendo a Baymax el cual inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado. —Déjame hacerlo… -agrego. El asistente medico asintió.

—Por aquí. –indico Baymax y Tadashi lo siguió teniendo sumo cuidado en no despertar a Hiro.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro, pero ellos, siendo robots no necesitaban luz para saber por dónde ir. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación del muchacho. El asistente medico movió las sabanas y le indico a Tadashi donde debía dejar a Hiro. Le quitaron los zapatos y le cubrieron el cuerpo con las mantas.

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Tadashi viendo a Baymax. El asistente medico se paró en una esquina de la habitación.

—Esperar a que Hiro despierte. –dijo Baymax desde su lugar. Tadashi se preguntó cuánto tiempo seria eso, pero no debía ser mucho. Además él era un robot, así que el tiempo no importaba mucho.

—Tadashi… -susurro entre sueños Hiro, Tadashi quien no se había movido de a un lado de la cama miro atento el rostro de su creador.

—¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como había visto que Baymax lo hacía.

El robot blanco salió de su esquina y camino hasta llegar a pararse a un lado de Tadashi. Observo en silencio a Hiro por unos segundos.

—Sus neurotransmisores indican que está teniendo una pesadilla. Los humanos suelen tenerlas cuando están frustrados o asustados. –explico Baymax mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cabello de Hiro y con cuidado lo acariciaba. —Durante las horas de sueño el cuerpo capta señales externas, así que un suave toque le calmara.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que él tenía una pesadilla conmigo? –pregunto viendo como el rostro del muchacho se relajaba por el suave toque a su cabello. Baymax lo vio en silencio y no contesto a su pregunta.

El resto de la noche ambos la pasaron en silencio.

Cuando Hiro despertó el primero en saludarlo fue Baymax, después lo hizo Tadashi. Mientras que al asistente médico le había preguntado demasiadas cosas al despertar a él simplemente le había dicho "Hola".

Tadashi siguió todo el día a Hiro y Baymax. Cuando tenía dudas sobre algo le preguntaba al robot ya que su creador parecía no querer dirigirle la palabra por el momento. Por la noche la batería de Baymax necesitaba recargarse, así que fue a su estación y de esa manera se quedaron solos.

—Estaba pensando. –empezó a hablar Hiro. —Estaría bien poner tu estación de recarga junto a la de Baymax para que se hagan compañía mientras se cargan. ¿Te gustaría eso? Tadashi…

—Baymax es de mi agrado. –respondió el robot haciendo que Hiro se riera.

—Menos mal, por un momento pensé que no se llevarían bien y que tendría que construir otro.

—¿Cuántos hubo antes de mí? –pregunto mientras Hiro le conectaba unos cables.

—Cinco…

—¿Qué le paso al original? –pregunto viendo la sonrisa contraria desaparecer.

—Está prohibido preguntar sobre eso… -fue la simple respuesta de Hiro. —Voy a apagarte un momento. –dijo el muchacho acercándose, el robot asintió pero antes de que lo apagaran recargo un momento su frente en la frente de su creador.

—Buenas noches Hiro.

—Buenas noches, Tadashi.

Y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Comentarios bienvenidos...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar un reviews. Me emociona saber que les gusta uwu.

Les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Big hero 6 no me pertenece, solo tomo los personajes para esta historia.

Resumen: Tadashi Dashi06 es un robot creado por el doctor Hiro Hamada. Hay cosas que no tiene permitido, una de ellas es preguntar por los anteriores "Dashis" y la segunda es preguntar por "Tadashi Hamada".

Él es solo un robot creado para acompañar al doctor Hamada, pero ¿Qué pasara cuando Dashi empieza a desarrollar una avería llamada "amor" hacia su creador?

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_[Amor, amor es algo que los robots no podemos sentir._

_Amor es algo para lo que no estamos programados...Dashi.]_

_[Es por eso que cuando lo sentimos...él nos destruye._]

Dashi06 abrió los ojos al ser activado, era una mañana calurosa de Abril. Lo primero que hizo fue ver a la persona frente a él, se trataba de un hombre joven de cabello corto del color de la obsidiana, de ojos color avellana y de mirada cansada.

Sus datos decían que aquel hombre era Hiro Hamada, su creador.

El muchacho suspiro antes de levantar la mirada hacia el robot, Dashi pudo darse cuenta de la linea rojiza debajo de los ojos de su creador, sabia que eso significaba que Hiro había estado llorando y se pregunto cual seria la razón de su tristeza. Examino a su alrededor, Baymax no parecía estar cerca esta vez.

—Hola, Tadashi... -saludo Hiro metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su bata blanca.

—Hola, Hiro. -respondió el robot examinando con cuidado las diferencias que tenia su creador comparado con la ultima vez que lo había "visto". Inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, la mas notoria diferencia era el cabello de Hiro el cual ahora era corto y no tan enredado como antes.

—¿Como te sientes? Te puse algunas actualizaciones y bueno, no se si funcionan de manera correcta.

—¿Que clase de actualizaciones? -pregunto Dashi, en realidad se sentía un poco extraño.

—Bueno, esa es una. "Curiosidad" es para que puedas aprender cosas por ti mismo y te puedas adaptar a tu entorno como hacen los humanos.-empezó a hablar Hiro mientras caminaba hasta uno de sus escritorios. —También te equipe con un simulador de dolor, es para que tengas "instinto de conservación" y evites hacer cosas estúpidas como entrar a un edificio en llamas... -susurro lo ultimo en tono muy bajito pero Dashi alcanzo a escucharlo. Dashi vio como Hiro tomaba una taza con café y se acercaba a él poniendo la taza en sus manos. —También te he modificado para que sientas frió y calor, así sabrás cuando yo tenga frió y harás algo. -dijo Hiro y aparto la taza de las manos del robot.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me equipaste para protegerte del frió? -pregunto Dashi inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y viendo a su creador asentir. —¿No seria mas fácil si mu hubieras puesto un escaner como Baymax?

—Los humanos no tienen esas cosas, te he creado para que seas como un humano. Deja de cuestionarme.

—Estoy programado para ser un "Tadashi" , esta en mi programación cuestionar todo lo que haces para saber si es peligroso para ti. -ante la respuesta Hamada se rió bajito

—Por cierto ponte esto, vamos a salir. -indico un bulto de ropa en la esquina de la mesa.— Y ¿se podría saber porque no dejas de verme?

—¿Que le paso a tu cabello? -pregunto Dashi, no le desagradaba la nueva imagen de su creador pero definitivamente tenia preferencia por como se veía la primera vez que fue activado.

—Lo corte... -fue la simple respuesta de Hiro mientras le daba la ropa a Dashi. —Iré a activar a Baymax, así que te daré privacidad.

—...

Dashi se quedo unos segundos viendo por donde se había ido Hiro, no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de su creador. Tal vez todos los humanos eran así de extraños.

Se tomo su tiempo para ponerse la ropa ya que estaba ocupado observando su cuerpo el cual se asemejaba mas al de un humano, paso la punta de sus dedos por su piel la cual era suave y cálida al tacto. Entonces pensó en Hiro, ¿Como se sentiría tocar aquella piel acanelada? ¿Seria tan suave como solía ser su cabello?

¿Porque tenia esas ganas de tocar a su creador de pronto?

Debía tratarse de un problema.

Cuando volvió a ver a Hiro este ya estaba con Baymax, estaban hablando sobre algunas mejoras y sobre que no quería destruir a "este" también. Dashi se pregunto a que se referían, sin embargo no toco el tema.

—Hola, Dashi. -saludo Baymax y Hiro se volteo hacia él mirándolo fijamente. Le pareció que Hiro susurraba un "no esta tan mal", supuso que se refería a la ropa.

—Hola Baymax. -respondió el saludo del asistente medico mientras lo veía acercarse.

—Tiempo sin verte. -dijo el robot blanco y Dashi asintió.

—Espera... ¿Tiempo? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve apagado? -pregunto Dashi viendo a Hiro.

—Como un año. -respondió Hiro encogiéndose de hombros, era obvio que no quería hablar de eso.

—¿Un año? Dijiste que solo me apagarías un momento. ¿Porque me encendiste de nuevo?

—Te deje apagado por las actualizaciones. -contesto de inmediato Hiro poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Pudiste hacerlas cuando estaba activo.

—No, no es cierto... Funcionan mejor si estas apagado. Díselo Baymax!

—Desconozco eso. -fue la simple respuesta del asistente medico mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Tadashi entrecerró la mirada hacia su creador.

—¡Bien! -acepto Hiro rodando los ojos. —Pospuse tu activación por un largo tiempo, tengo mis motivos. -desvió la mirada y se paso las manos por el cabello.

—¿Paso algo recientemente? -preguntaron ambos robots en sincronía. Hiro enarco una ceja viendo a sus acompañantes robots.

—No, en realidad... Solo me corte el cabello. Y me di cuenta de que nos parecemos... -susurro bajando la mirada. —Entonces, me dio un poco de nostalgia y fui a encenderte. Eso es todo.

—Ya veo... -Dashi se pregunto si esa era la razón de que estuvieran sus parpados rojizos cuando lo encendió.

No hablaron mas del tema ni de nada en realidad ya que Hiro salio de su laboratorio y a los robots no les quedo otra opción mas que ir tras de él.

Baymax dijo que se dirigían a la casa de la tía Cass y que lo único que tenían que hacer era seguir a Hiro, Tadashi se limito a asentir. -Según sus datos "Cass" era una persona extremadamente cariñosa y alguien muy apreciada por su creador, con solo saber eso ya sentía que le agradaría.

Tadashi observaba todo a su alrededor, todo era nuevo y a la vez no lo era. Estaba programado para tener los conocimientos básicos sobre las cosas y Hiro le había dado "curiosidad" para que pudiera explorar y adaptarse a su entorno. Pero eso no le impedía detenerse a admirar las cosas, los arboles, las calles, incluso a la gente.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya no estaba siguiendo a Baymax y Hiro, ellos no estaban cerca. -y no podía pasar desapercibido un gran robot blanco que parecía un malvavisco.

Tadashi recorrió su mirada por el largo de la calle tratando de localizar a sus acompañantes, camino un poco por la plaza en la que se encontraba segundos después se encontró con una persona viéndolo fijamente, después otra y otra mas.

Sus datos decían que se trataban de mujeres jóvenes, ninguna era realmente reconocida para él así que era obvio que se trataban de extrañas. No sabia si era parte de su programación o si había un protocolo para actuar de tal manera ante x situación, solo sabia que se encontraba siendo educado con las chicas que de pronto lo rodeaban lanzando le un montón de preguntas.

"¿Como te llamas? ¿Estas solo? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?"

Y otras mas que no alcanzo a escuchar por ser lanzadas al mismo tiempo.

Dashi no sabia porque él lograba llamar la atención de todas esas mujeres, incluso algunos hombres lo veían de lejos. ¿Sentían curiosidad por él? Se encogió de hombros, un gesto que había aprendido de su creador mientras meditaba, ahora que ponía atención podía sentir como lo jalaban tomándolo de los brazos, entonces llego a la conclusión ¡Tal vez nunca habían visto a un robot que pareciera humano! Si, era su curiosidad lo que las tenia tocándolo prácticamente por todas partes.

Una de las mujeres se puse en frente de él y le dijo algo mientras le sonreía con coquetería, Tadashi la observo sin encontrar nada atractivo en particular incluso si esa mujer trataba de mostrar lo mejor que podía sus atributos para ganarse la atención de Tadashi. Estaba a penas a punto de decir "lo siento, no me interesa lo que sea que usted me esta proponiendo" cuando el montón de chicas fue apartado casi de manera brusca por un mal humorado Hiro Hamada.

—¡Aquí estas! -dijo Hiro frunciendo el ceño. —¡Te dije que no te alejaras de mi y te encuentro coqueteando con todas estas chicas?!

—...Lo siento. -dijo Tadashi enarcando una ceja, en realidad no recordaba que Hamada le hubiera dicho eso.

—¿Tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe?! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! -dijo antes de tomarlo de la mano, Hiro se volteo entonces hacia las chicas que aun estaba allí. —Aléjense de él, es mio.

Mientras se alejaban Tadashi solo pudo ver los rostros de las mujeres que mostraban sorpresa y decepción a partes iguales. Miro entonces a su creador, Hiro le daba la espalda ya que iba por delante jalándolo. Tadashi observo sus manos juntas, no se había dado cuenta de que ahora eran de su tamaño, al parece en el año que no estuvo activo su creador había crecido un poco. -Hiro aun seguía siendo mas bajito que él, pero solo por unos centímetros.

Entonces recordó que su creador era un humano, -uno muy brillante y único pero un frágil humano después de todo- no necesitaba saber mucho como para tener conocimientos de que, eventualmente su creador iba a crecer y morir.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo asustarse y soltar la mano de su creador para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—¿Que? ¿Que pasa? -pregunto Hiro sorprendido y avergonzado a partes iguales por el inesperado abrazo.

—Soy tuyo así que... no me dejes. -susurro el robot y un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del muchacho. Se sentía extraño escuchar eso viniendo de alguien que era la copia de su hermano. Hiro puso su esfuerzo en separar al robot rompiendo el abrazo, desvió la mirada mientras decía.

—No voy a dejarte Tadashi, pero suéltame ¿ok? -una risa nerviosa acompaño al final de la frase, Hiro estaba por dar un paso cuando se sintió jalado de nuevo hacia el robot quien lo envolvió en un abrazo mientras decía.

—Otro y ya.

—¡¿...?! -Hiro abrió los ojos como platos, eso le sonaba algo familiar. Las lagrimas se agolparon en sus parpados y lo único para lo que reacciono fue para envolver con fuerza al robot como si se tratara de su hermano.

* * *

¿Que tal?

¿les gusta?


End file.
